(1) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a countermeasure flexible line array. More particularly, the invention relates to a countermeasure flexible line array and deployment of the countermeasure flexible line array from a countermeasure housing device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Stationary countermeasures are known in the art. All known stationary countermeasures employ a rigid vertical line array of projectors to provide omnidirectional coverage in a horizontal plane (parallel to the water's surface). The following patents, for example, disclose the placement of serially connected transducers, sonobuoys and the like in a vertical water column, but do not disclose an entire system for deploying flexible countermeasure arrays in a vertical alignment as disclosed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,120 to Widenhofer; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,709 to Bender et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,988 to Secretan; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,627 to Congdon; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,587 to Mason; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,117 to Bender et al.
Specifically, the patent to Widenhofer discloses a sonobuoy deployment system in which a negatively buoyant casing is dropped into the water. A float 30 is deployed from the casing. Tethered to the float are a plurality of sonobuoy components 22, 24 deployed vertically in the water.
The patent to Bender et al. discloses a sonobuoy designed to float on, and transmit from, the water's surface. Once deployed, the transducer 24 is released into the water and is tethered to housing 12 via cable 26.
Secretan discloses a system for deploying an array of transducers 36 vertically in the water. The transducers are stored within a housing 10 deployed vertically in the water. The transducers 36 are tethered to one another via cables 38, 40.
Congdon discloses an extendible sonobuoy apparatus in which a canister 36 is maintained in a vertical orientation in the water (FIG. 4). Acoustic components are stacked and released vertically from the canister 36. A nose weight 40 is used to sink the components and maintain verticality.
Mason discloses a submarine-deployed underwater vehicle 20 with a propulsion system 22 mounted in its nose. A curtain 30 of cables/mesh is stored within underwater vehicle 20 and deployed from the aft portion thereof to trail behind the underwater vehicle. Echo repeaters 40 can be included along the curtain's cables.
Bender et al. disclose a water craft that carries an acoustic transmitter 40 that can be lowered vertically in the water.
It should be understood that the present invention would in fact enhance the functionality of the above patents by providing a more volumetrically efficient, less costly, and higher reliability flexible countermeasure projector array which is stored in a countermeasure buoy prior to deployment.